


Take Me

by felixfraldarius, witchofstars



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Dirty Talk, F/M, Hair-pulling, Nipple Piercings, Oral Sex, Sex, Strap-Ons, Top Rodrigue Achille Fraldarius, Trans Porn by Trans People, Trans Rodrigue Achille Fraldarius, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:29:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22878703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/felixfraldarius/pseuds/felixfraldarius, https://archiveofourown.org/users/witchofstars/pseuds/witchofstars
Summary: Rodrigue surprises Judith with a surprise visit to her estate on Valentine's Day.
Relationships: Rodrigue Achille Fraldarius/Judith von Daphnel
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Take Me

**Author's Note:**

> So a friend and I rp Rodrigue and Judith respectively, and one day I asked, "What if they kissed?" Lo and behold, we spiraled down the path and galaxy brained Judidrigue. This is a rewritten version of our Valentines Day themed rp with added spiciness.
> 
> I am writing this as a nonbinary individual with a trans co-writer. The language used to describe genitalia may not be preferred by all trans people.

Judith hardly believed in a goddess or any higher power, but flames did she praise every single deity she could think of for dropping Rodrigue Achille Fraldarius in her lap.

Seriously, the man was literally in her lap; they laid in her spacious bed together, enjoying every second of Valentine's Day laid under the strings of warm fairy lights that hung from her ceiling. Honestly, she had forgotten Valentine's Day was coming up. It was not until the Duke knocked on her door holding a bouquet of her favorite flowers, a sword and two handmade wooden carvings of her pets that Judith realized the significance of this day- and immediately felt mortified and guilty for not remembering. 

They hadn't been courting for long; they had spent so much time as friends and only recently confessed their love to each other. Judith had a deep admiration of Rodrigue; he had a lot on his plate with running an entire territory; Judith simply did her best to keep him going. She sent him a home cooked meal every single day to ensure that he ate properly and took him out whenever he had free time. They grew closer, and eventually they stoked the embers in their hearts until they sparked a wild, intense flame.

She carried that fire now, holding Rodrigue close to her chest above her while they kissed. She took him straight to her bedroom after he arrived but not without giving him a gift she had bought while browsing a marketplace in Daphnel: A limited edition copy of  _ Loog and the Maiden of Wind, _ one of his all-time favorite books. Their gifts were all but forgotten on her desk. They caressed and kissed each other as though the world had burst into flames around them.

Judith closed her eyes and leaned into him, kissing him back as if he would never be able to kiss her again. She chased after his touch, pulling him back in so he can give her more and she can freely want and need and oh, did she need him more than anything right now. She made it known by how desperate and deep her kisses were, how her hands found his hair and  _ tugged _ , and how her body pressed against his as much as possible. "Rodrigue, I love you so much... I need you. Please."

Rodrigue immediately noticed her touches and kisses changing from innocuous and tender to something carnal and needy, and reciprocated them fully with his own deep kisses back. His hands slid down a bit further than usual. "I... I love you with all of my heart." He breathed into her ear. He was even warmer than he normally was against her when she pressed close to him. "I will do whatever you wish for, Judith."

She smirked, loving the sound of that. Her love was so submissive and eager to please, which was great considering how commanding and dominant she is. She hooked her legs around him and said, smiling up at him, "If you will do whatever I wish for then I wish for you to take me, love. And I want to do whatever you wish as well."

Her declaration had a very evident effect on her lover. Rodrigue was shell shocked; his brain seemed to short circuit. He stared down at her and sputtered a protest, "M-Me? Take you? I... Judith-?!"

Ah. Right. The initial introduction of the concept of him taking the lead was probably shocking, to say the very least. He was a subservient man, faithful in his duties of being the Blaiddyds' shield and subservient in another way, as Judith had recently discovered; behind closed doors he was hers to toy with, to command and bend over and fuck senselessly until he was a sobbing wreck begging to come on her stap.

Tonight, however, she wished to play a different game.

"Yes," Judith affirmed, kissing him gently. "You. Take me. I want to see what you're like when you let go of your inhibitions and take over. I know I usually take charge but I'd like to give up some of that control for a change. I trust you."

"I..." Rodrigue was hesitant, and he looked almost a bit frightened (to someone like Judith, who can read his eyes well - otherwise, he looked composed), but he gave in soon after. "Alright, I shall take you, Judith. But please have patience, I've not done this before." His hands slid down to touch her chest, though his touches were slightly reserved with his unsureness.

Judith sensed his trepidation and stroked his cheek with her hand. She was still smiling at him, looking just about as bashful as him. "It's ok,  _ baby blue,"  _ she cooed her nickname for him. Judith's words rolled off her tongue and directly into his ear; she delighted in how her warm breath made him shiver. "This isn't something I'm used to either, but I want to try it with you... with the person I love. I can guide you. It'll be all right." She shivered right back when he touched her body. Her back arched slightly and she moaned into his mouth when he kissed her again and she could feel his hands slip underneath her top. "Keep doing that. I like it. And I'll let you know if I like anything else you do to me. We'll go as slow as you need."

Rodrigue nodded, grateful for her words. He was determined to please her, perhaps make it a night she would never forget. He absolutely adored the nickname she gave him, and his heart soared a little whenever he heard it plus  _ "With the person I love." _ He mustered up the confidence to lean in and kiss her again, this time with desperation and tonguing, then leaving some marks on her neck when he moved further down. 

"Please... Do let me know what you enjoy." Rodrigue whispered against her skin, breath hot against her. Each kiss felt like raw electricity shot through her veins and it was all she could do to keep from demanding Rodrigue to give her what she craved, but she had to trust he would reward her soon enough. She had to be patient, for she knew that the payoff was going to be amazing.

Rodrigue continued to touch her, paying close attention to her chest as per her request. Judith moaned when she felt one hand latch onto her breast and squeeze, the cold metal of her nipple piercing coming into direct contact with his warm hand. Rodrigue was perfectly settled between her legs now, held in place by her having wrapped them around his waist. Judith buried her hands in Rodrigue's hair and continued to tug on the wavy strands, her way of silently urging him to  _ keep going. _

"Is this alright…?" He asked, his face growing red from embarrassment once again. "I would like to, erm, ahem… remove these stifling clothes."

"Yes, this is-  _ Ah!"  _ Judith is cut off by him flicking one of her nipples under her shirt. "Fuck, yeah, that feels good… h-here, I'll help you with undressing me." She begrudgingly untangled herself from him and sat up so she could remove her clothing, doing so in a hurry as to return to her position straddling Rodrigue and letting him do as he pleased with her. The duke undressed as well and stopped Judith when she stripped down to her lace undergarments, resuming his position on top of her and gently laying her back on the bed, covering her face and neck in sweet kisses. She chuckled into every kiss, which soon became breathy moans as Rodrigue sucked and bit at the most sensitive spots on her neck before trailing down further, kissing her collarbone and finally maneuvering to her chest.

Rodrigue slowly pulled down one of her bra straps and pushed the cup out of the way, making one breast spill out from its confinement. Once again he seemed to freeze up, and he asked in a hushed whisper, "M-may I… um… Goddess help me. I'm so bad at this."

Judith beamed at him. She gently kissed his lips and murmured back, "Baby, it's okay. Tell me what you want to do to me. You're not bad at this. You're doing amazing."

Rodrigue still looked incredibly bashful but he nodded and pulled down the other side of Judith's bra. He should unclasp it but he'll do that in a bit; he rested his face on her large chest and whispered, "My sweet, your tits are perfect. I wish to… mark them, and suck them. Is that alright with you?"

Judith nodded vigorously; she could feel her own face grow hot. "Yes, Rodrigue, please. I want you so ba-  _ AH!" _ Again he did not wait for her to finish, he simply latched onto her nipple with his lips while massaging the other one with his hand. He rolled it on his tongue, flicking the silver barbell that ran through it to make Judith squirm and moan under him, crying out his name when he tugged on her nipple ever so slightly with his teeth.  _ "Fuck, Rodrigue-  _ Ah! Yes!"

Soon he switched to the other side, suckling on her other breast to ensure that it would not be neglected. He grew bold enough to try sucking harder and biting on the flesh surrounding her nipple, all of which earned a heavy tug on his hair and a cry for  _ "More, please, yes!"  _ from his beloved. Of course he delivered on her requests, he always did, he lived to serve and satisfy her every need. He sunk lower, his bare chest sliding down her body as he nipped teasing marks down her sides until he reached her underwear and licked experimentally at the wetness that soaked through them. She bucked her hips in response, crying out, "Please, I want your mouth there…"

Chuckling to himself, he grabbed her legs and unhooked them from him so that he could lay them flat on the bed and tug her panties down. "I will take care of you, love. Don't worry."

Rodrigue stayed true to his word; as soon as she kicked her underwear off he slotted himself between her thick thighs and lapped at her folds, spreading them out with his tongue. He glanced up at her to see her reaction and was immediately taken by surprise by how she looked- gasping and gripping the pillows while her lover ate her out. "R-rod… Rodrigue, p-please…"

"What is that, my love? You wish for more?" He asked. Judith could sense the teasing lilt to his voice and she groaned.

_ "Yes.  _ I need more… deeper…" Rodrigue did as asked, pressing his tongue deeper inside of her entrance and teasing that sweet spot he knows drives Judith wild. She grabbed his hair and pushed him down, crying out at the sudden intrusion when he pulled out only to plunge his tongue deep inside of her throbbing pussy. "AH- just like that! Fuck! Yes!"

Rodrigue indulged Judith, thrusting even deeper inside with his tongue. Occasionally he pulled out to wrap his tongue around her clit. He could feel his own clit pulse between his legs but he ignored it, feeling satisfied enough by the effect his ministrations had on his lover. She already looked like she was reaching her limit and he desperately wanted to push her to the edge. He squeezed her thighs and fucked her faster with his tongue, abandoning any embarrassment or shame in taking control when he came to the realization that he really can do this, Judith was begging and pleading to and giving him so much encouragement from her position.

Judith knew she wouldn't be able to take much more; her legs were shaking in his grasp, her moans growing louder with each passing second. That's when he stopped, his tongue slid out of her dripping entrance which earned a disgruntled whine from his lover. He crawled up to meet her lips with his own, feeling her shiver at the taste of her own spend on his tongue.

"Judith," he whispered her name like a sacred prayer, "May I take you now? I am ready."

"Yes," she nodded, smiling at him. "I'm ready too. Stars, you are so perfect. Let me get everything, hold on." She placed a kiss to his temple and slid off the bed. He watched her rummage through her dresser until she returned with a bottle of lube and her large strap-on. She helped fasten it around a nervous and awkward Rodrigue, and he couldn't help but stare at the large cock attached to it when she finished tightening the straps.

Alright. He was doing this. Oh Sothis, he was  _ really  _ in it now.

"Baby..." Judith, seeing right through his anxiety, wrapped her arms around him in a tight hug. "How are you feeling? We can stop here if it's too much."

"No, it is alright!" Rodrigue cried, face flushing a darker shade of pink. "I… really want this. I just want to do right by you. I don't desire to disappoint you."

Judith kissed his cheek and pressed their foreheads together. Stars above, he was so damn  _ cute. _ "Rodrigue, I promise you have not disappointed me at all. I'm having a good time, even more than I imagined I would. That feeling isn't going away. I promise." She reached into the bottle of lubricant and coated her hands with the slick oil, then moved to rub it on the dildo strapped to her lover. She pressed soft, gentle kisses against his cheeks, neck, and lips as she continued to coo praises to him. "You are the best thing to happen to me, you know. You're too good to me. I don't want to be apart from you for even a second. Gods know how badly I've wanted you all day… I'll admit that had I known you were coming over, I would not have spent all morning fucking myself open with my fingers and wishing they were yours."

If Rodrigue didn't already feel searing hot against her skin before, he was certainly on fire now. He was a flustered, spluttering mess, unsure of how to even respond to her comments and she smirked triumphantly in response. It takes very little to wind him up and she was curious as to what he would do if she could make him break with her words alone. She leaned in close to his ear, each hot breath sending chills down her lover's spine with every syllable that poured from her lips. "I know you've been thinking about this too, it's written all over your face. I bet you could cum from the  _ thought  _ of you fucking me, without me having to do anything at all. I'm already stretched wide open for you so why don't you use me, hm? Use me like the filthy common whore I know you are."

Suddenly she felt Rodrigue's strong hands grab her hips. He threw her back onto the bed and positioned her so that she was lying on her side. "That is  _ enough."  _ He barked with a steely commanding tone, one he might use when ordering soldiers around on the battlefield. Judith's eyes widened from the shock of how quickly his demeanor changed, but her shock quickly turned into excitement by how hot her lover looked when he reached his limit and dominated her. She flushed dark pink and bit her lip as Rodrigue spread her legs apart, hiked one up over his shoulder and teased the tip of his cock against her entrance, dragging it across her clit.

_ "Ffffuck,"  _ she gasped, holding onto the sheets with a tight grip. Anything else she had planned to say to further tease Rodrigue went completely out the window, unmasking her desire for him and every inch of his strap pounding into her.  _ "Rodrigue…  _ I-"

"You're still talking, Judith?" He answered her, his voice so low and smoldering it sounded akin to a beastly snarl. He reached down to guide the tip of his cock inside of her, grinning at how loudly she begged for him and how her knuckles grew white from clutching the sheets like a lifeline. "Not to worry, love. I'll make sure that all you can say is my name, but do feel free to tell me if it is too much."

He pushed the head of the dildo inside of her and it slid in with little effort; she was thankful that she had played with herself earlier and stretched herself out without having any idea she would end the day like  _ this,  _ completely at her lover's mercy. His hips stilled- probably from surprise by how easily he could fit it- then he wasted no time in snapping his hips forward to bury himself to the hilt in a single thrust. Judith cried out under him, burying her face in the nearest pillow to muffle the obscene sounds she made.

Rodrigue was not having any of that, though. He slowly pulled back, making sure nothing but the tip remained inside of her and grabbed onto her long ponytail, forcing her head up just as he slammed his cock back into her. She let out a loud moan and looked back at him with wild eyes filled with lust and brimming with tears from how full and how utterly used she felt. All she could manage to say was, "R-Rodrigue… m-more…"

"Of course." He held onto her hair while he continued to fuck her, alternating between fast and slow movements to draw out a wide range of sounds from his beloved. She was already tearing up from the second thrust but by the seventh or eighth she was full on sobbing, unable to feel anything or want for anything except his cock, his fingers digging into her leg hard enough to bruise, and the hand that pulled on her hair while he continued to pound into her tight heat. When he found her sweet spot and hit it at just the right angle she swore she saw stars. She felt her voice shout something but she was too far gone to even process it, it just sounded like something vaguely similar to the duke's name. He hit that spot again and again, his hips speeding up as he neared his release and she could feel it coming for herself too.

All it took was one final tug of her hair, one more thrust, and Rodrigue crying out, "Judith- my  _ Goddess-  _ please cum with me, I- _ Ah,  _ **_fuck!"_ ** And Judith was gone, her orgasm so strong it shook through her whole body. Rodrigue fucked her right through it, the overstimulation driving her completely off the edge, and all she could do was shout and cry out his name over and over, pleading, "R-Rodrigue, Rodrigue, please! Please, I- _ oh gods, please, yes!" _

He slammed inside of her tight walls one last time, coming untouched. Judith felt her orgasm wash over her in waves and imagined it must have felt similarly for Rodrigue, who slowed his thrusts down to a gentle, lazy rocking until he finally slid the dildo out of her. He gently placed Judith's leg down and unfastened the strap, tossing it to the side as fast as he could so he could comfort his lover, caught in a blissed-out daze from the intensity of her release.

"My love, are you alright?" Rodrigue asked, pressing soothing kisses along her back and shoulder blade. He wrapped Judith up in his arms and she gladly let him, too tired to do anything other than lie in bed.

"Mmm-hmmm…" She nodded, smiling up at him. "That was… so good…" She clung to him as she always did after their trysts, wanting to lose herself in his strong grasp and never let go. She pressed a tired kiss to his chest and neck while he took her hair out of its ponytail and went to work massaging her scalp, which was undoubtedly tender from all the pulling he did. Her hair fell like a curtain, her locks flowing down her back and curling up at the ends.

"Baby, let me take care of you…" she tried to insist, but Rodrigue shushed her. "It is quite alright. I came because of you, so there is no need for you to do anything else."

Judith's dark blush returned. She stammered, "O-oh? Well, uh, that's… wow."

"Wow?" He asked, raising an eyebrow. He flashed a slight smirk.

She chuckled and pressed a kiss to his cheek. "You're just… incredible. That was so much fun, I had no idea you could be so… rough."

"Ah- was it too rough? Really, I can tone it down if it is impeding you in any way, I just-!"

Judith's laugh cut through all of his anxiety like the business end of a sword. "Baby blue, you are absolutely perfect." She insisted. "I loved seeing that side of you. I would not be opposed to you trying it out more often."

Rodrigue was taken back by her words; he looked away while he struggled to form a coherent sentence. Judith laughed even more and reached for the blanket, covering both of their naked bodies under the soothing warmth of her bed.

"Alright," he finally said, gazing back into her beautiful slate blue eyes, "I think I will do it again sometime. I may still be in need of some encouragement, but seeing you so happy and desperate for me was…  _ wow,  _ if I must say. My dear, you are perfect."

They shared several sleepy kisses, Judith whispering at the end of the last one, "I love you so much." Rodrigue's eyelids grew heavy with the urge to sleep, but the last thing he remembered doing was kissing his beloved back and murmuring, "I love you too."

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me @AstralAtelier on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/AstralAtelier) and @meloghia on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/meloghia).


End file.
